deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elsa vs Frosta
Elsa vs Frosta.jpeg|Elsa vs Frosta|link=Elsa vs Frosta|linktext=Elsa vs Frosta Description Elsa vs Frosta, which two rulers that can use ice powers will win in a death battle? Beginning Wiz: Ice, the solid state of water. Many of heroes use the power of ices and snow because of the ability to weaken the opponents with the coldness from frozone to Jack Frost. Even me. Boomstick: Yeah right. Wiz: Are you sure? (Then wiz put on a machine that can shoot ice that freezes Boomstick lower halve. Boomstick: (He was shaking because of the coldness) Nethermind, but some Ice users are rulers of a kingdom. Like Elsa, the queen of arandelle. Wiz: And Frosta, the princess of the Kingdom of Snows. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! Queen Elsa Wiz: Elsa was born to King Agnarr and Queen Iduna of Arendelle, and soon become friends with Anna when she is born. Boomstick: Wait, then how did she get her powers? Wiz: Well, there are many theories on how she gets her power. One even that Elsa is related to Princess Rapunzel. But anyway, one night, Anna and Elsa were playing from making Olfa to sliding down snow on a sled when suddenly the ice power hit Anna face, so the parents went to the trolls to try to heal her. Boomstick: Good news that she was struck in the head instead of the heart and remove memories for extra measure. Wiz: Then he told the royal family that Elsa should practice controling her power, so they lock the castle gates with even from her sister. Boomstick: But of course, in every Disney movie, the parents died in a shipwreck. Wiz: Years later at the coronation day where Elsa become Queen and at the party, he was stress when she learns that her sister marrying a man. So, they got into an argument when she accidentally released her power. Boomstick: So, she fled into the mountains, and now to embrace her power without hurting anyone. Wiz: Some powers she can control ice to snow from ice spikes, blizzards, ice blocks, and ice blast. Boomstick: Any creating one of the deadliest snowmen... Marshmallow. When he gets angry, he sprouts ice spikes and ice claws Wiz: And she can freeze the heart to turn the person into an ice sculpture, but besides that, she can react to arrows or objects that can travel 225 feet per second. And she has enough power to freeze an entire kingdom. Boomstick: But she still human, not a lot of experienced, and must lose control of her power to gain more. But when it comes to being a ruler, she is one cool queen. Ha! (Then Wiz slap his face) Wiz: Come on, You chuckling with that joke. (However, Wiz still look very serious) In the inside. Elsa: Let it go! Let it go! Can’t hold it back anymore! Princess Frosta Wiz: Princess Frosta, the queen Kingdom of the snows. She is a member of the Princess Alliance. But before she joins, she took over the throne at age eight. Boomstick: Huh, That it? Nothing tragic from parents dying, separation from siblings, not even a pet death. Wiz: Her parents did die, but they never explained it and because she only appears in a few episodes. Boomstick: Wait a minute, but she only ten, how can she run a kingdom? Frosta: I’m eleven and three quarter. Boomstick: But still! Wiz: But taking a child to a casino is better? Also that her parents could be training to be a princess and how to rule a kingdom. Boomstick: Touche. Another thing, in the first time we saw her. She was very strict and logical, but the next time she becomes more reckless and the ice puns. Wiz: Because she has no friends during childhood that makes her have lacks of communication, and that so that to avoid connections with Elsa from frozen. Actually, did you know that the kingdom of snows is based on Inuit people. Boomstick: Sure, but let talk about her powers Wiz: She can control ice and snow from creating ice spikes from the ground, can freeze the ground to make the floor more slippery, ice dagger to ice hammer at the same time, and even Ice-slide to travel fast distance. Boomstick: Hey look, just like frozone from the Incredibles! Wiz: She has enough power to freeze the tower in place, spikes that penetrate through metal armor, and even send giant spikes that send tanks flying in the air. Boomstick: Also, that she has ice armor to protect her chest, and with ice fist, she can send robots flying. Wiz: She has helped the princess to regrow the Whispering woods to capturing a Horde camp. Boomstick: Can anything stop her? Wiz: She still has human durability and she still a child. Boomstick: Despite her age, this is one child who you don’t want to mess with. Frosta: Should I do ice hammers or daggers? You’re right, one of each! Pre-death battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set to let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle In Arendelle, the people are going to the castle to see the princess and the queen after the incident with full of joy. With Elsa in the middle of the crowd. Elsa: Are you ready? Then she makes one step on the ground to cause ice to form on the ground with many of the villager get very excited, and Elsa freezing the water from the fountain to make an ice sculpture to throw her arms in the air to create snow. Anna was trying to get to Elsa when she grabs on her to. Anna: I like the open gates. Elsa: We are never closing them again. They about to dance when suddenly one of the guards run from the gate to Elsa. Royal Guard: My majesty, a huge strange army have invaded the land. We need to! Suddenly, a Horde soldiers come out of the gate to shoot at the group of people and killing the guard. A group of guards come out to shoot arrows at the horde soldier; however, the arrows simply bounce off their armor. Anna: Elsa, what should we do? Queen Elsa: Get the people into safety, I take care of the intruders! So, Anna try get as much people out of danger while Elsa send blasts of ice defeating the army. Horde camp Catra is standing next to the war table with Scorpia talking about what board game should they play and entrapta decipher First one tech when Hordak appear on the screen. Hordak: So, how the invasion of the new territory? Catra: The mission is moving smoothly, after the mission. We will have more material for the army against them. Entrapta: And the high level of power could suggest that there could be high amount of First tech enough to build a complete army. Hordak: Then don’t disappoint me. When the screen turns off, Catra is going to her room when suddenly they hear Kyle screaming on the radio. Scorpia: Don’t worry catra, I got it! However, she is blundering trying to grab it when she grabs the radio with her claw. Scorpia: See, I got. Yes? Kyle: Help!!! Then Catra grab the radio out of Scorpia hand to say. Catra: What is it Kyle? Kyle: A princess! During the invasion, a princess come out shooting ice out of her hands destroy much of the soldiers! Catra: Wait, is that princess Frosta? Kyle: no, a different princess. Ouch, she just spiked a robot with an icicle! Catra: Don’t worry, reinforcement is coming. Scorpia: So, do you want to play monopoly or not. We can play another game if you want. Catra: (Not paying attention to the question) Sure, whatever. Scorpia: Great, I set it up at my room. Entrapta: (When Scorpia entering the stairs) Oh, I want to be the car! A boat in the oceans There is a boat carrying Sea hawk, Adora, Glimmer, Bow, and Frosta traveling to a strange new area that the Horde have been traveling. Sea hawk: There is nothing better than feeling the sea winds in your face, I feel like a sea shanty coming, Ohhhh! Glimmer: Not right now, were near to our destination and we don’t want to give our location. Frosta: Yeah, I want to smash those robots! Adora: We are not here to fight the Horde. We are her to figure out what the Horde doing here. Frosta: Unless they fight back, then I should have ice hammer just in case. Bow: Land ho! Time to figure out what are they doing. Adora: Okay, the plan is that me and bow go left with Glimmer, sea hawk, and frosta will go to the left. The idea is that is to search the land quicker and one of the team can help if the other get into a trap. Frosta: I got an idea, what about instead I go in the middle. Adora: No, what happen if you fall into a trap. Frosta: Don’t worry, if I spot the horde. Then I would turn back to regroup. Adora: Fine but turn around when you spot a horde soldier. Frosta: I won’t let you down! Sea hawk: Yes, its adventure time my good friend. Narrator (From SpongeBob): One hour later in the burning town, frosta is walking down the street that is full of dead horde soldiers to destroy robots impaled with ice spike. Frosta thought: Strange, wonder who destroy them? While she is walking, she is hearing footstep behind her, so she quietly forms an ice fist to quickly punch the person the face. However, Frosta don’t know that she knocks out princess anna. Frosta: It wasn’t ice of you to sneak attack me like that. Now I think it better to regroup with the other team. However, while she about to leave, she encounters queen Elsa in her way. Queen Elsa: What did you did to my sister? Frosta: I did nothing, I was walking when she tries to sneak attack me. Elsa: You must be with the army, retreat or you’re going to regret it! Frosta: No, I’m not part with the Horde. Elsa: Fine, I give you the warning. Now face my icy wrath. Fight! The battle starts with queen Elsa creating marshmallow and say. Elsa: Marshmallow, get her! However, frosta create an ice spike that impaled in the stomach that destroy marshmallow. Frosta: Look like frosty didn’t have a gut to fight back! Soon Elsa create an army of marshmallow, so Frosta create ice armor and ice hammer to run toward Elsa while she hit their legs to make them fall to slam their head into the ground killing them. Then Frosta about to slam against Elsa face when Elsa block the attack block the attack with ice block and create ice spike to try to end the battle when Frosta ice armor barley block the attack. Frosta: That a close one, better be careful next time. Princess frosta create ice dagger with Elsa trying to block the ice attack by forming an ice block; however, frosta freeze the ground that make Elsa slip into the ground. Frosta: Bet that fall is your favorite season! Elsa: That it! You have invaded our home just to destroy it! You hurt my sister! No more of this! It's time to end this! Suddenly, a giant storm forming around the kingdom with a giant blizzard coming. Mountain They are waiting for princess Frosta with them getting very worry. Adora: I knew that I shouldn’t let her alone. We must find her before she gets herself killed. Bow: Guys, look at this. So, they walk toward the cliff to sees a huge Kingdom surrounded by a huge storm. Adora: Do you think Frosta is there? Glimmer: (Then she sees a snowflake in the wind) She must be, I just saw a snowflake. She must be in trouble! Back to the kingdom Queen Elsa is directly shooting the ice blast intensely without giving up with princess Frosta blocking the attack with an ice block. Frosta: I still make it, maybe if I can. Suddenly, Elsa create two ice blocks next to Frosta that is cover with spikes, and she slam them together with a huge amount of force to cause blood to splatter from the impact and blood dripping on the spikes. Elsa calm down that the enemy is dead and walking forward to see her sister; however, a giant spike come out of the ground piercing into Elsa head with blood pouring and Elsa grabbing the ice spike just like Lara croft. What that Elsa didn’t know that Frosta barely escape with one of the dead corpses that was impaled instead. Therefore, Frosta left the Kingdom to meet up with the others. Results Boomstick: Now everybody know what happen if Elsa died like Lara croft, but why Frosta? Wiz: Even though that Elsa is more agile from blocking a arrow. Princess Frosta is more experined and better skills with her ice powers. Boomstick: But wait a minute, elsa power is more powerful when she froze the entire kingdom? Wiz: Sure, she can freeze the kingdom while Forsta never shown doing it; however, Elsa must lose control of her power when to get more powerful. Boomstick: What that Elsa power that can freeze a person heart and turing them into ice sculpture. Wiz: Even that Elsa froze her heart. It usually take time for the Ice to freeze the heart to give Frosta to kill Elsa to make her the winner. Boomstick: Look like Elsa victory have melted away. Wiz: The winner is Princess frosta Next Time ???: It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you... Should be burning in hell! ???:Interesting, a ghost lost between worlds, devoid of any meaning. Why don't you come and try to consume my demon soul? Were I to be consumed, so be it. Should you fail, I will end you... And surpass heaven! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:'Princess' themed battles Category:'Cold' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles